Seeing is Believing: Toph's Struggle
by BonclaysFan
Summary: A supernatural incident grants Toph the gift of sight. Follow her as she struggles to come to terms with this new sense as well as her feelings. *On Hiatus*
1. Origins

Chapter 1 "Love: The first sight."

A/N: This is an old fic of mine, and I've decided to start on it once again and to do this, I need to rewrite ALL of the chapters, so I'm going through, and adding stuff that needs added, and removing stuff that needs removed. I hope you enjoy this stories second revision. Oh, and look out for the bear.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX

The fading light of the day stretched over the earth as a small dark haired girl lounged in the dirt. Several things were odd about this girl, such as the royal countenance she bore which was a stark contrast to the dirty state of her form. Another was the never ending gaze she had turned towards the sky, and oddity itself as the girl was unable to see, the emerald green orbs that could have been replaced with a milky green.

An old man with a long white beard approached the blind young woman, who appeared to notice his presence though her blind eyes remained where they were, staring through the sky. "Toph Bei Fong, I am a messenger of the spirits, I am here to give you a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Toph asked apathetically not really caring how the old man knew her name or what he was doing. She sensed that he had no ill intention towards her and even if he did he wouldn't be able to act upon it as his bones were long past those sorts of youthful exertions.

"I am here to give you sight." The man said smiling at the generous gift the spirits of earth and sky had decided to bestow on the young girl.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna start doing ballet and singing love songs." The young earth-bender remarked rather unceremoniously.

The man unraveled a scroll "Go unto a lake tonight or any body of water, and bat and upon… I think they meant bathe actually… and upon to you, will be bestowed sig. Um… I think it's supposed to be sight. Sorry, the spirits suck at writing."

"So you want me to believe that spirits are gonna give me sight." Toph remarked as though considering it, though sarcasm was prevalent in her voice. "Wonderful, okay Numb-skull, go get lost." Toph said sitting up aggravated by the man.

"B-but, it's a limited time offer! Only good while supplies last! Act now and get a free pencil sharpener!" The man sputtered trying desperately to get Toph to act.

"I don't need a pencil sharpener, I don't even have a pencil, now get out of here before I earth-bend you into next week." The young girl said standing fully, and despite her small height, she struck an imposing figure.

The old man sighed, sorrowed by the girl's refusal "Alright… I suppose you can't miss what you've never had. I wish you the best of luck." The man said leaving the small clearing they had been standing in.

XXXX TIME SKIP XXX XX XXX TIME SKIP XXX XX XXX TIME SKIP XX XXX

Finally, when night had fallen, Toph and her companions had set up camp. Toph started lounging sitting next to Appa, using the large white sky bison as a pillow of sorts while her sightless eyes looked through everything.

Katara, or Sweet Queen, as Toph called her affectionately approached the lounging girl "Toph… The others and I were talking about it… and… we kind of want you to bathe." Katara said slowly trying to be tactful.

"Why?" Toph asked shortly, not having anything clever to say at this point.

"Well… to be entirely honest, it's been too long. You smell like Appa… only worse." Katara said still trying to be gentle.

"Yeah? Well you smell like a loser, Sugar Queen." Toph remarked lamely, not having an actual remark ready.

"Toph, go bathe, or me and Aang will just water bend you clean, and I doubt you'd want that." Katara threatened not wanting to have an argument.

"Hmph, alright Mom, why not." Toph said angrily standing up and walking to where she sensed a small spring was.

"See? It's not so hard is it?" Katara remarked loudly ensuring that the blind girl would hear her.

When Toph arrived at the spring she angrily mumbled about how unfair this all was, just because she didn't bathe as often as the others didn't mean she was dirty. Certainly not so dirty that she needed to bathe. Slowly removing the clothes from her small form, the old man's words from earlier rang in her ears, she scoffed at the words as she lowered herself into the slightly warm spring.

Sudden, almost unbearable, pain surged through the young earth bender as the water made contact with her skin. Through instinct she attempted to remove herself from whatever horror this was, as the pain started to radiate throughout her entire form, causing excruciating agony regardless of if the body part in question was in the water or not.

Along with the pain, Toph heard the ear splitting scream of someone in terrible pain. Before her world went black, the young earth bender realized that it was her mouth which created the terrible screaming.

"BREATH!" Sokka's voice echoed out in her mind

"Snoozles, is that you?" Toph mumbled starting to come around, feeling something wet and slightly sticky on her face, almost as if she'd been crying sap. It was only after a few seconds of consciousness that she realized it was blood.

"Yeah Toph it's me. What happened?" The young water tribe boy's voice was full of worry.

Toph sat up slowly, her entire body feeling sore and tired, as though she had been doing many strenuous activities before slamming into a brick wall. "I… don't know… I went into the spring to bathe… and then… I felt pain… agonizing pain, then I blacked out." Toph explained.

Aang chimed in, Toph hadn't been paying much attention so she hadn't noticed him until now "So, the water?" he asked walking over and dipping his hand in it. "It's… just water Toph. I don't see how it could have hurt you like you say it did."

Toph opened her eyes, though she knew that it was the same as keeping her eyes closed, it was easier to keep them open then forcing them closed all the time. The instant her eyes opened however, she slammed them shut giving out a small cry.

"Toph are you okay?" Katara asked finally sounding incredibly worried.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She panicked opening her eyes slightly before shrieking in fear yet again.

"What's happening!" Aang asked Toph's tone scaring him a little.

Toph sighed in relief with her eyes shut tight "It goes away when I shut my eyes. It's like… I don't know how to describe it."

"So… it comes back when you open your eyes?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Well yeah Snoozles." Toph sighed slowly "I pretty much just said that." She was putting up a brave front even though she was terrified. She felt Sokka grip her face lightly.

"Toph… Open your eyes. Just trust me." He said quickly blocking off her protests.

She slowly opened her eyes and information flooded her brain.

"Toph… Your eyes aren't pale anymore. Do you… see?" Sokka asked realizing how ridiculous what he said sounded.

"See? Like… I don't know." Toph said witnessing the movement of what she assumed was Sokka's face in a somewhat dazed fashion. It was so odd 'seeing' as he put it. She wasn't sure she liked it.

"Okay um… do you see… are you noticing my face move?" Sokka asked using highly exaggerated movements to notify her of what his face was and movement. Toph found it oddly funny despite the fear that was still running through her veins.

"I think…" Toph said her eyes moving a bit, it was weird for her to notice everything moved, it startled her and her eyes snapped shut on their own accord once again.

"Toph, calm down okay, it's normal. What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Everything moved!" Toph said with a panicked tone as she clung to Sokka.

"Toph, can you still sense with your feet?" Katara suggested feeling bad for the young girl.

"Y-yes." Toph replied.

"Did anything really move?" The water bender questioned.

Toph was quiet for a second "No."

"You were just seeing something new okay? It happens when you..."

"I got it." Toph said a bit more roughly than she usually would have, despite her fear the young girl was starting to realize that this could be seen as a sign of weakness, something that couldn't exist for her. She shoved herself away from the object of her affection as she took a shaky step forward.

"Will you be alright?" Sokka asked genuinely worried at the sight of Toph's awkward stride.

"I'll be fine snoozles!" She shouted at him as she continued her slow walk.

"Maybe it'll help if you close your eyes?" He offered sheepishly.

"Shut… SHUT UP! I knew that." Toph said her sense of balance returning to her as she walked back towards their camp occasionally opening her eyes to witness the 'sight' as everyone was calling it.

The sensation was odd and foreign to the young girl, but she felt herself 'looking around' more and more as she approached the camp.

XXX XXXX Several Hours Later XXX XXXX

"Sokka… Sokka… SNOOZLES!" Toph whispered loudly shaking the young boy trying not to awaken the others.

"WHAT IS Imp! Tmph?" Sokka shouted but was quickly muffled by the strong petit hand that clamped itself over his mouth.

"Sokka… Can… can you talk for a bit?" Toph asked feeling vulnerable.

"Sure Toph. What time is it?" Sokka asked yawning.

"Sometime during the night. I don't know how to tell time." Toph said "I only know it's night because of the sounds and how cold it is." She explained.

"Oh well I'll show you a trick to tell time. You see that up there?" Sokka asked gesturing up at the moon.

"The little pebbles?" Toph asked likening the stars to her past experiences.

"No, the big boulder. That's the moon." Sokka said a little wistfully.

"The moon?" Toph sounded as though in awe, she looked down and then back up "It's nice."

"Yeah… she really is." Sokka said sounding sad "The moon is about… halfway through the sky… I could actually explain this better in the morning since the sun is easier to track… The big yellow ball in the sky during the day. Don't look at it though, it'll blind ya." Sokka laughed a bit at this information but quickly stopped at the glare Toph sent him.

He coughed quietly "You wanted something?"

"Yeah… what's… all this?" Toph asked gesturing towards her eyes "Everything I see… looks so…." She paused at a loss for words.

"Beautiful? It really is. Try to enjoy sight Toph, there's a lot you can do with it. Find something you like, and just look at it. The feeling, is called 'beauty'." Sokka explained "Though it may be a bit different for you considering your condition… not that you have a condition!" Sokka said trying to apologize turning towards Toph only for her to quickly turn away.

"Thanks… Snoozles. I'm going to sleep now. Good night. Thanks for showing me something beautiful." Toph said liking the word. She hadn't learned any visually descriptive words considering it a waste of her time.

"Really? What was it? The moon?" Sokka asked glancing up wondering if she had worked her magic yet again.

"No…" Toph said erecting an earth tent swiftly before whispering to herself "It was you."

XXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX

A/N: First chapter of this rewrite is up. I've decided to just make it its own story considering the change of tone. Here's hoping you guys enjoyed this. If you review, please be honest about it. Let's see what kind of plot I can cook up eh?

Some changes: A couple of changes I wasn't sure about

Jesus being removed: Some people liked this, however I didn't. It didn't fit in with the series I was writing about so I added this guy. Sorry if I offended anyone with Jesus' removal or original appearance in the original.

Not Comedy: I'll still have comedy in here, but it'll be more downplayed I think.


	2. Readjustments

Chapter 2: "Readjustments"

A/N: So, I figured I'd get one or two reviews. But FOUR! Holy crap that's like… FOUR REVIEWS! I'm glad you all like it and I decided to add another chapter into the saga this time centering on problems with Toph's new sight.

A special shout out to [Insert reviewers name here] for your contribution of the line [insert line here] I'm glad you contributed and actually gave me a few ideas for this chapter with your review. Thanks again CrypticMoonFang. Also the reason it's coming out this soon is because of your "oh so gentle" suggestion" to hurry up or you'd explode.

Toph awoke as she heard the sounds of her friends packing up camp. Sensing around she figured she could sleep several more minute if she really wanted to, however, she figured that she should at least stand up and get ready.

Rising to her full height, she pondered about her dream "I wonder if that's what sight's really like." She stated as she craned her neck until she heard a satisfying pop.

"Toph Yyou feeling okay?" A soft voice penetrated the young earth-bender's tent.

"Yeah... I had the oddest dream you know?" Toph replied back as she lowered the tent "AGH!" The young girl slammed her eyes shut holding her hands up to protect them from the pain that had just occurred.

"Oh my…! Toph are you sure you're okay?" Katara asked dashing a short distance to the girl.

"No! Something just hurt my eyes!" Toph replied annoyed at Katara's question.

"Well you just started seeing last night, you'll probably need time to get used to it." Katara said understanding Toph's pain a bit.

"So… it wasn't just a dream?" Toph asked her tone slow and unsteady as she absorbed this information.

"I hate to interrupt you're little girl talk over there Katara, but how about you help us?" Sokka called over to his sister as him and Aang struggled to get their supplies up onto the giant sky bison.

"I'll be over in a minute! Alright Toph, maybe you should try going over by that tree and look at it for a while. Get into the shade if you can." Katara said dashing off having no more time to explain if they wanted to make it to their destination by the time Sokka had predicted.

Toph didn't understand how staring at a tree would work but she did know what shade was immediately after going into the shade she opened her eyes the light was still a little painful but tolerable now.

Deciding that she couldn't do anything else she decided to look around. It was harder then she thought it felt like her eyes were trying to lift heavy weights. 'I suppose a life time of blindness does that.'

"Hey Toph!" Sokka shouted from atop Appa "You ready to go?"

Toph turned to look at the sky bison and immediately closed her eyes again. It was still too bright right now to look at. Walking in more familiar darkness she lifted herself to the top of the large creature.

"Toph, you're gonna have to get used to it eventually so you might as well open your eyes and get it over with." Sokka said reclining.

"I don't want to. It's too… too…" The young girl struggled to find the word she was searching for.

"Bright?" Katara offered.

"What's that?" Toph asked not knowing the meaning of the word. She had heard it before but since she was blind she figured she would never need to learn what it meant since she figured it was sight based.

"It's when something's painful to look at… kind of." Katara tried to explain.

"So kind of like Sokka's face?" Toph said with a small smile.

"Exactly!" Katara said smiling gleefully at the joke.

"HEY! My face isn't bright it's perfectly fine to look at!" Sokka defended himself loudly sitting up. "Admit that I'm not bright Katara!"

"Oh you're definitely not bright Sokka." Katara snickered with Aang and Toph joining in joyfully.

"Thank you… hey wait!" The young warrior started when he realized what they were implying.

"Calm down Snoozles it's not that big of a deal if you want I'll open my eyes." Toph finally conceded as she glanced around. "No one talk for a few seconds okay?"

The water tribe siblings complied by nodding but Aang was too busy flying Appa to really respond.

Toph started to look between where she knew the water tribe siblings were sitting. As she looked at the two she realized she didn't know which was which on just sight alone. "Um… which of you are which?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked totally confused, however Katara's reaction was much different.

"You don't know which is which?" She asked sounding a little bothered 'I don't look like him… do I?' she cautiously glanced at her brother before chuckling to herself.

"Well… I can tell who you are by sound but… I don't know. Just by… looking?" Toph asked cautiously not sure if this was the word to use. When Sokka nodded she continued "I don't know… You guys seem to know each other by sight so maybe mine's not working as well as it should?"

"Actually Toph, I think what's happening is that you don't know how to recognize face." Aang offered from his perch near Appa's head.

"That makes sense actually." Sokka replied once again reclining into his normal position.

"Of course! Don't worry Toph; children don't usually get that ability until a couple years of having sight. Facial recognition will come eventually. Besides you have your earth bending sense so you don't even really need it." Katara explained.

Under normal situation Toph would have objected to being compared to a child but in the world of sight she might as well be a child. The thought however didn't cause her discomfort. She saw it as a challenge.

Several hours later they spotted a large gathering of Fire Nation soldier "Aang take us down. They'll be looking for us." Sokka advised eyeing the large column cautiously.

"Alright!" Aang replied as he guided Appa down to a forest near a small town. They started to unpack their possession feeling it safest to wait until tomorrow.

"So those were fire nation?" Toph asked she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary just what she assumed was dirt. It all looked to same to her.

"Yeah, you can usually tell because they wear red." Katara explained.'

"Oh… what's that?" Toph asked feeling as though she was missing an important piece of information.

"Oh right, she doesn't know colors. We gotta teach her that!" Sokka said from nearby.

Toph felt a stab of anger when he said that his tone annoying her but she understood that he probably didn't mean it that way so she let it go. "Snoozles?"

"Yeah Toph?"

"You should probably go get your stuff from out of that tree."

"My stuff's right here though." Sokka explained confused.

With a swift movement Toph launched a piece of earth from the ground knocking most of Sokka's possessions into a tree. Okay, now she let it go.

"MY SUPPLIES! MY BEAUTIFUL SUPPLIES!" Sokka shouted in despair as he swiftly attempted to climb the tree to get them. Luckily they were close to the ground so it wouldn't take too long to grab them.

"I think we should spend the night in town." Katara offered "We've been sleeping out in the wilderness for a while. We might as well go to an inn to get beds tonight since we're close to town."

"I don't really like the idea of leaving Appa alone. But I guess we can." Aang replied scratching his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to miss sleeping in a bed too. "I mean he can go one night without us, can't you buddy?" Aang asked sounding like a child wanting permission.

With a dismissive huff the bison laid down and started to nap which Aang took as a yes.

"Got it!" Sokka yelled from the tree as he finally grabbed his stuff from the branches grip. "Take that Toph!" he shouted down.

"Hurry up Snoozles or you'll be sleeping out here with Appa and Momo." Toph shouted from a small distance away, the rest of the group having started to leave.

"Hello welcome to the Twin Dragons Inn. Can I get you a room Mr…?" the lady at the front desk asked looking at the group of travelers who she thought resembled refugees but also had an air of power about them. The inn itself was cheap with very little in the way of furniture. Despite the lack of furniture though it still came off as fancy, perhaps due to the extreme cleanliness that it was kept in.

"Lee. Our names are…" Sokka said introducing each of the group with a fake name however Toph wasn't paying attention to that she was however paying a great deal of attention to the old man who was sitting at a nearby table.

He was smiling, as he nodded towards the door obviously wanting her to follow as he got up to leave. Even with her new sight she knew what he wanted just from his body language.

"Alright you're in the third room upstairs." Their hostess motioned up the stairs.

"Gonna come up To- Torimichi?" Katara asked almost saying Toph's real name.

"Yeah in a second." Toph replied heading to follow the man.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked curiously as he walked up the extremely clean stairs pausing to look back at the young earth-bender.

Toph reached the door before she recognized the question, her curiosity distracting her she said "To have a look at something."

A/N: Okay first thing is first: I apologize to CrypticMoonFang for being so late. My computer decided to be a jerk and delete all the work I had so I had to start over. Sorry I missed your birthday…

Secondly: At first I was going to just make the man a cameo thing, but then I got a brilliant idea for a plot of which he could partake so yeah…

Lastly: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit smaller than the first chapter but it's a transition chapter so you can't expect too much. Next month I'll release a new chapter if I can.

If you have any suggestions or questions or praise or money that you want to give me please put it into a review.

P.S. I will not accept money as I'd get sued.


	3. Explanations

"Chapter 3: Explanations"

A/N: Alight folks; let's get something out of the way right now. I'll address the elephant in the room right her, yes, I am that good looking. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's continue with the story huh?

* * *

Toph struggled slightly to follow the man using only her eyes but luckily her earth-sense still functioned perfectly as she dodged and weaved through the emptying streets. After roughly six minutes of persuing the man at a respectable distance she realized that he had led her to a dead end.

"Toph Bei Fong, it took you a long time to get here, luckily my master foresaw your delay! Did you come for the pencil sharpener I wonder?" The man asked stroking his long gray beard thoughtfully "Unfortunately I sold it earlier so I could get together enough money to buy some cabbages. Unfortunately the poor cart was destroyed by spontaneous combustion almost JUST as you arrived… The poor man manning the cart seemed rather… accepting of it when he saw you're group."

"Who are you?" Toph asked not heeding the man's odd tale.

"Well that was a bit rude... I just told you the most interesting story EVER! And you blow it off like its some kid's story." The man sounded offended at the mere thought that he wasn't being taken seriously although the fact that he pouted when he said this off-set the offended tone he took.

"Just tell me who you are, and why you gave me sight!" Toph demanded of the man. She advanced slowly on him stopping several feet away effectively halving their distance.

The old man sighed "If you must call me by a name… Lee will work. I've always been fond of Lee as a name. The fire nation got that right. IN FACT, you could call me Lee Ro Yu. I don't know it's catchy to me." Lee Ro Yu explained sounding excited with the name he had picked.

"I don't want the name that you think sounds catchy. I want your real name!" Toph demanded understandably cautious of the man. She was ready to react at a moment's notice if the man tried to pull any tricks.

"To be honest the one who called me here hasn't given me a name. In fact… when he brought me here, it destroyed most of my memories of before…" Lee Ro Yu said wistfully as though considering his past life.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a… Well not a spirit per se, but that is the closest word to it that you human's have."

Toph was shocked and surprised, being friends with the avatar she was no stranger to the workings of spirits but she never felt as though she would meet a spirit interested in her directly "What do you want with me?" Toph asked not betraying her shock.

Looking over the man she couldn't honestly say that he looked like a spirit. With his long thin gray hair, light green eyes and simple light purple robe he looked, for all intents and purposes, like an average old man. However now that she truly tried to sense him she realized that he wasn't all there. He had all the parts of a human for sure, but just something about those parts seemed off. It was almost as if they were only half-there.

"Well to be honest, and don't be offended please, I don't care at all what happens to you. Sorry, but you're just not… interesting compared to your bald monk friend. His spiritual power is just so much more tempting." Lee Ro Yu mentioned "But back to your original question, I gave you sight because my master demanded it of me. He said you would be much more useful to him like this."

"Useful…?" Toph asked genuinely confused. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She had no idea what this man could possibly mean.

"Unfortunately I've said too much I'm afraid. So I'll take my leave now. I have several other things to attend to before the day's end so I'll bid you farewell." The man made a move to get around Toph but she erected an earth barrier behind her.

"I want answers." She growled menacingly, she didn't know the extent of the spirit's power but she felt that she might be able to bluff some information out of the spirit.

"And I want a pretty pink pony." Lee Ro Yu held a dreamy look on his face considering the possibilities "But life's full of disappointment. Ah, look at that, I'm going to be late. Once again I must bid you farewell." The decrepit looking spirit approached the wall slowly as Toph braced herself for any trickery.

'Will he phase through it? Will he destroy it with some sort of spiritual blast?' These thoughts and more sped through Toph's mind until…

"Please lower the wall." His voice rang out from the tense silence that had descended upon the duo.

"W-what?" Toph asked surprised at the simplicity of the statement, having expected everything but this.

"You will get your answers in due time. My master does not wish for you to remain ignorant. But you must earn the knowledge."

"I won't let you leave." Toph stated with finality.

"Very well." Lee Ro Yu reached out and tapped Toph on the head. The wall crumbled "Thank you for seeing things my way. Sorry about the loss of feeling, you'll get it back in about twenty minutes."

Toph didn't understand what he was talking about at first. She felt everything her head, arms, legs and feet all responded normally. It was then that she noticed that she no longer sensed the presence of Lee Ro Yu though he was standing not four feet away "What did you do?"

"Giving's not all I can do. I can take as well. Once again, you'll get your precious earth-bending back in about twenty minutes." Lee Ro Yu said with a small grin.

Toph was so shocked that she fell into silence even as the spirit disappeared around a corner. She stood there for several minutes 'I can't sense anything' repeating in her mind the entire time.

"Snap out of it Toph! You can do this! You're the greatest earth-bender in the world!" She said as she tried a simple maneuver of lifting a rock out of the ground. However, instead of a sizeable rock tearing itself out of the ground, it remained perfectly static in the dirt. Panic started welling up in her chest again but she forced it back down.

'I'll just go and find Katara, and she'll be able to fix this quickly.' She thought positively as she stepped out of the alley and into a street.

It was then that Toph noticed her true problem 'I can't identify any of these buildings on sight." She thought with a dull panic in her chest rising again though she tried to remain calm despite the situation.

"Alright, I can do this, walk in the park after all… Or was I near the market district." Toph remembered a few things from mere memory so she started to head in the general direction she had came from she knew that this path did not contain the thieving spirit but this was likely a good thing because she wanted her earth-sense back as soon as possible. She thought she may be able to consult the group for information they might have on the spirit.

'How could I be so careless? And just what did he mean when he was talking about his master? I need to ask Aang about this at the very least.' Toph pondered to herself as she noticed that she was already beginning to get her earth-sense back though right now it was merely a twenty cinemeter radius 'It's a start.'

XxXxX

"Hey guys… it's getting late. Shouldn't Toph be back by now?" Sokka asked curiously "I'm noticing a severe lack of insults being hurled in my direction." He added smiling at his joke.

"She said she'd catch up. No need to worry, she'll show up eventually." Aang said off-handedly. It wasn't that he didn't care but he just wasn't particularly worried. "Toph can take care of herself."

"Yeah, but she's new to the whole seeing thing. She might get lost." Sokka mentioned slightly worried "I understand she can take care of herself but what if she loses her earth-seeing-stuff?"

"Sokka… Just how could she lose that?" Katara inquired her voice betraying her doubt at Sokka's idea.

The young water tribe warrior paused for a moment. His expression scrunched into a ponderous form as though he was thinking extremely hard about it "A spirit could have done it." He said finally reaching an acceptable conclusion.

"It certainly wouldn't be the weirdest thing to ever happen to one of us." Aang admitted strolling towards a window to watch the sun set.

"Yeah, but what would a spirit want with Toph and why would he take away her feeling?" Katara asked honestly curious towards the young girl's location at this point.

"Uh…" Sokka said not able to come up with a reason when someone opened the door…

"Hey guys! I gotta tell ya something!" Toph shouted as she began to tell the others about her encounter with Lee Ro Yu. Near the end Aang looked out the window.

"This could mean trouble." Aang said in a low tone.

"What do we do?" Katara asked glancing at the earth-bender who was visibly shaken by this encounter.

"There's only one thing to do. We need to find this spirit, and see what it wants." Aang said turning back to the rest of the group. "It's my duty as the avatar to deal with this issue."

"Don't be so glum Aang! It's finally a new adventure!" Sokka said smiling broadly trying to lighten the mood.

"He's right twinkle-toes! The only thing we're up against is a spirit who can steal our bending! What does he have to worry about?" Toph said in a half-joking tone.

"Regardless, we'll look for him tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep."

XXXxxxXXX

A/N: I actually got this one up in time. HOORAY! Happy Easter everyone, hope you enjoyed this one. Have fun hunting eggs or praying or whatever you do on this holiday. As for me, I'll spend it with family! Have fun folks!

If I messed up on anything PLEASE do not hesitate to inform me so I can fix it.


End file.
